The present invention relates to a clutch arrangement for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle, having a first clutch, a second clutch and a hydraulic actuator arrangement, wherein the actuator arrangement has a first hydraulic cylinder for actuating the first clutch and a second hydraulic cylinder for actuating the second clutch, and wherein the actuator arrangement has an actuator pump which is driven by means of an electric motor and which can be operated in two directions of rotation.
The present invention also relates to a drivetrain for a motor vehicle, having a first electric machine for providing drive power, wherein the first electric machine is connected to an electrical energy store, having a differential which can distribute drive power to two driven wheels of the motor vehicle, having a first transmission arrangement which connects the first electric machine to the differential, having an internal combustion engine, having a second electric machine which is coupled to the internal combustion engine in order to charge the electrical energy store in a generator mode, and having a second transmission arrangement which connects the internal combustion engine to the differential, wherein the second transmission arrangement has a first gear stage and a second gear stage which can be alternately engaged, for the transmission of drive power from the internal combustion engine to the differential, by means of a clutch arrangement.
A clutch arrangement is known for example from document EP 1 236 918 B1.
Said document proposes a clutch arrangement for a dual-clutch transmission, wherein the two clutches are in the form of wet-running multiplate clutches and can be actuated in each case by means of a hydraulic slave cylinder. Each of the slave cylinders is directly connected to a respective fluid pump. The pressure in the slave cylinder is regulated by means of the volume flow rate of the respective pump.
A drivetrain of the type described above can be used in particular as a so-called range extender drive. Here, the vehicle is driven by means of the first electric machine. The internal combustion engine can drive the second electric machine in the generator mode in order to charge the electrical energy store. In particular at relatively high speeds, however, it is also possible, by means of the second transmission arrangement, for the internal combustion engine to be used as a drive for the motor vehicle.
Here, the second transmission arrangement has two gear stages which can be alternately engaged for the transmission of drive power.